CHIRON - Last Son of Kronos
History Chiron last son of the Titan King Cronos, who was in the form of a horse type creature at the time, Cronos being the namer of Horses His mother, the elder oceanaide goddes Philyra was so fearfull of his appearance at birth she abandoned him, Later the sun god Helios took care of the child and taught him all his skills. Chiron is not a centaur, as being much larger and older then the centaurs who are notorious for being overly indulgent drinkers and carousers, given to violence when intoxicated, wild, lusty, and generally uncultured delinquents. Chiron, by contrast, is intelligent, civilized, and kind. Also, true centaurs are born of sun and cloud (Ixion and Nephele), and though long lived are not immortal. However, Chiron gained his immortality due to his lineage of being half Titan/half sea god. Chiron the immortal was closely tied to centaur,due to him taking a strong interest in them and was known for his exceptional wisdom and also known as the teacher of heroes and centaurs alike helping them reach a revolution but trained including Asclepius, Aristaeus, Ajax, Aeneas, Actaeon, Caeneus, Theseus, Achilles, Jason, Peleus, Telamon, Hercules, Oileus, Phoenix, and many other demigods. Chiron is a member of the Olympians, Chiron being the last son of Kronus, the youngest of the Titans and there King, the first generation that predate the Olympian gods. Cronus had overthrown his father, Ouranus, in order to seize the throne of The cosmos and took his sister, Rhea, as his wife. He later also seduced Philyra, an ocean-goddess, daughter of the Titans, Oceanus and Tethys. Kronus and Philyra concealed their affair by taking the forms of horses like creatures and as a result, Chiron was born with both divine and equine characteristics while his sister, the goddess, Plute, was born entirely divine. Chiron was also raised by Rhea as her own son, unlike the other Olympians. After Cronus was defeated by his own sons, Zeus,Posedion and hades, Chiron became the teacher and mentor of many of the younger gods of Olympus born from the succeeding Olympian gods who now controlled Olympus. The names of his early students are Apollo, Artemis, Ares and Hephaestus. Although he was not a centaur, Chiron lived near Mount Pelion in the Northern realm apart from the other true centaurs of Earth realm who were largely mortal and descended from Ixion, a King of Thessaly, cursed by Zeus for trying to abduct Zeus's wife, Hera, from Olympus. Eventually, Chiron began teaching and training the mortal children of the gods. Among his students were Hercules, Jason, Peleus and many of the Argonauts. Chiron taught Asclepius what he knew of medicine, and reportedly showed Peleus how to woo the sea-goddess, Thetis; their son, Achilles, becoming one of his favorite students. Unusual Physical Features: Chiron has the standard appearance of a centaur which includes the hind-quarters of a horse, though he and his descendants are known distinctly due to there wings and there divinity which eliminates there body like a aurar. They are also physically larger then the centaur and divine horses Strength Level: Chiron possesses superhuman strength equal to the Olympian gods but to an unknown degree; the average Olympian god can lift (press) around 30 tons under optimal conditions. Chiron being a elder Olympian can lift 60 tons and his powers are rivaling his sisters Hera and Demeter. He is also a minor titan of time like his father before him. Known Powers: Chiron possesses some of the conventional attributes of the Olympian. He is immortal and cannot die by any known conventional means. He is immune to all known terrestrial diseases and is invulnerable to conventional injury. If wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for Zeus or a number of gods of equal power working together to revive him. Chiron does have some superhuman strength and his own half Titan metabolism gives him far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to Olympian super-strength and weight.) Sea God Half A a grandson of Oceanus he has great mastery over the seas, once before the cosmos were divided he and his elder half brother Poseidon once fought near the sea they battled for three days and after the fight, Poseidon himself claimed that his (chiron) power over the waves were as fearsome and formidable as Nersus or Keto themself . Chiron also has several abilities inherent with his unique Titan/sea god physiology. He has the same organs as a god as well as the same organs as a divine horse allowing him to process twice as much energy than normal and his dual lungs allow him to process twice as much oxygen, ensuring he run at great speeds without losing his breath. He can gallop at speeds of 900 to 1000 miles an hour as well as use his front hooves as a weapon, effectively knocking out virtually any opponent. He can also carry up to five people on his back without straining himself. Chiron also has exceptional hearing and reflexes. Due to his mystical half-equine status, he has a sort of subliminal quasi-clairvoyant second sense that can warn him of danger within a five hundred foot range of himself. He also has an extra set of legs Abilities: Chiron is a compassionate and dedicated instructor, particularly in combat and exercise. He is well-versed in history, philosophy and combat stragedy. Paraphernalia: Chiron uses an enchanted blanket from Olympus that allows him to conceal his centaur body and appear as a mortal man. In some unknown means, the blanket not only conceals his equine hindquarters and compresses them that he can move about in a standard wheelchair without any discomfort. It is possible the blanket actually allows him to morph into a human form. * Flight * Healing * Superhuman Speed: Hermes is the fastest Oympian And Chiron can keep up * Teleportation * Superhuman Strength * Dimensional Travel * Metamorphosis * Decelerated Aging * Invulnerability * Power Distribution * Superhuman Stamina * Telepathy * Magic Children of chiron All of his female descendants are born with wings while only one of his sons have been born with wings all his other sons appear like centaurs only 40 to 60 ft larger ----